1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noise suppressor apparatus and more particularly pertains to reducing audible level of coughs, sneezes, or the like with a noise suppressor apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of face filters is known in the prior art. More specifically, face filters heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of filtering inhaled air are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,188 to Fisher et al. discloses a cough filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,947 to Adler discloses a face mask.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,584 to Geaney discloses a facially-worn breathing filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,420 to Riaboy discloses a nose and mouth filter combination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,421 to Folks discloses a hunting shoe noise suppressor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,911 to Carrico discloses an air filter mask with mouth retention means.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a noise suppressor apparatus for reducing audible level of coughs, sneezes, or the like.
In this respect, the noise suppressor apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing audible level of coughs, sneezes, or the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved noise suppressor apparatus which can be used for reducing audible level of coughs, sneezes, or the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.